Gruntipedia Fun: High Grunt Admiral Flabdab
High Grunt Admiral Flabdab is a Grunt war hero who lead the assault on Hula Hoop 6. .]] Early life Flabdab was born along 30 other of brothers and sisters when his mom and dad had a one night stand that ended with his mom killing his dad with a broken wine bottle, because they disagreed on how to raise the kids. So Flabdab was one of 30 kids living in a crappy caravan being raised by his mother. Flabdab, being the smart grunt he is knew that his mom would have to get rid of the weakest few and he would be on that list, so he started taking steroids every hour of every day so by the time he turned 2 he had biceps that were bigger than yo momma' ass. (which most of the universe thought was impossible) One day one of Flabdab's brothers said that it was stupid to take steroids this made Flabdab go into a fit of uncontrolable rage and killed his whole family. After that he spent 10 years of his life taking steroids and raping beechez. Covenant Military Service A Testicle Chin found him and dragged him into his Volkswagon. He was trained and was taught about the true power of gruntiness steroids. He gained high ranks and was more powerful than a Sangheili shipmaster (in terms of hierachy). He was one of the most decorated leaders in covenant after leading many sucsesful assaults on planets such as harvest,reach and the the gas giants of the outer sol system. over the years in command he started to become insane and belived that the gods chose him to rule the universe and went rogue with his troops Assault of hula hoop 6 After months of planning Flabdab chose hula hoop 6 to be the capital of his empire.After another week of preparing Flabdab attacked and slauterd hundreds of human and covenant troops and after about an hour he controlled most of the hula hoop but couldn't elimanate a small covenant base.after a few days of siege a lone grunt emreged from the base this grunt used gruntiness to drive off Flabdab's troops.Flabdab,in awe of this display power fled with his elite guard to a remote space station far off in the cosmos and to this day noone has found him. Current status Although nothing has been confirmed rumors say that Flabdab still is in that space station trying to create an army of grunty cyborgs and the army is complete will come to earth to fight jesus in an epic war to end all wars. Also they think that he is somewhere in the mojave desert. rumors say that he is the guy you play as in fallout new vegas. and he eats giant mutant fire ants for breakfest, which means he is 1111999990 times awsomer then you achievements in life *Raped 75% of the female population of earth *ripped off Justin Bieber's creampie *made every body in a unsc Frigate crap their pants by glaring *beat 10 brutes at once in an arm wrestleling match *kill an ODST by shooting him in the leg and repeatedly farting in his face *defeated the prophet of haters in a yo momma joke battle *defeated eminem in a rap battle *beat up an army of marines while blindfolded *was momentarily in a rap battle with the Master chief but MC's SWAG levels drove flabdab away *created a new addtion to the burgerking menu called the SWAG'n'Steroid or SNS burger that came with a warning that said "warning unsuitable for people with regular SWAG levels must have a SWAG level of 30+ or eating it will cause spontaineous combustion" *anally raped then killed the queers in one diretion Category:Grunts Category:Gruntipedia Inside Jokes Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:People who are awesome